Conventionally, as one core-setting apparatus that is used for a molding apparatus for producing a pair of an upper and a lower mold having no flask by using a match plate, there is a type of core-setting apparatus that sets a core on the lower mold from a core-holder after a drag flask containing the lower mold is placed directly under the core-setting apparatus. (See Patent Document 1.)    Patent Document 1:    Pamphlet of International Patent Laid-open Publication No. WO 02/43901 (See FIG. 3.)